Jack
Jack (a.k.a. Razorwire Jack, Jittering Jack, the Robber Bridegroom, and probably many others) is a spirit of fear and nightmares. He is accompanied by a set of Will o' the Wisp spirit attendants known as the Lantern Court.An Ancient Boogeyman who first appeared to the party when he confronted MadaMadame Tajemstvíme Tajemství when she was in Dark Annie’s mind, it appears he and Tajemství knew each other in her previous life as Sister Night. He appears as a Victorian gentleman with a swordcane, but his heavy-shod boots seem to hide cloven hooves for feet that echo on cobblestones as he walks. He has shown the ability to manifest in the real world as well as attack people through their dreams, having left scarring on Agatha Churchhill, Wynsten, and Lucien. Possible Mortal Life Jack, according to research, may once have been human. He would seduce wealthy women as a Highwayman and would suggest he would rob their husbands of their money if the wives would only betray their knowledge of their rich husband's travels and guards. Jack always kept his word, robbing the husbands blind and murdering them. He would then return for his prize, but during coitous with the treacherous women he would slit their throats. Due to this pattern of duplicity and betrayal, he got the nickname of the "Robber Bridegroom." It was hinted at in folklore that the reason for his murderous rampage may have been a betrayal he suffered at the hands of a woman. Over time, Jack apparently transcended mortal form -- whether by death or some other means -- to become a boogeyman. Notable Historical Role When Tajemství travelled through Dark Annie's dreams and "moved sideways" into the mind of the coven leader Angozia. There, she and the party were able to see that Angozia, who apparently is one of the early daughters of Mormo, coordinated with Jack to help erase their sister Empusa from their triad for her desire to turn away from evil. In exchange, he was to get a prize apparently held by Empusa -- "The Box," which the party has theorized may indeed be Pandora's Box. What Jack would do with such a powerful artifact one can only guess. Recent Attacks on the Party During the travels through Dark Annie's mind, Jack damaged both Lucien and Wynston and stole part of their essences and left his "mark" on them. They have vowed revenge, knowing that their decreased attribute scores may be returned to them upon his demise. Jack then made it personal by attacking the Churchhill family, apparently kidnapping Wynston's two siblings with the bloody phrase "The Children are All Right" appearing on the wall. He also attacked the elder Churchhills by cutting into them through dreams, including leaving the name of Vincent D’fornio carved into Agatha's stomach. Other Known Lore Jack is apparently a senior member of the Nightmare Court and has held positions in the Parliament of Screams. Due to his history as the Robber Bridegroom, it has been suggested in lore that he may be vulnerable to strong women. The Lantern Court that travels with Jack have some form of symbiotic relationship with him, and they help feed off the fear that Jack creates in nightmares. Category:Villian